Stolen
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Is it possible to have something stolen from you if you doubt it's existance? Could someone really steal the Ice Prince's heart? Songfic. SesshomaruxKagura


Kagura and Sesshy are a sadly rare couple, thus this was born! Please read and review -grins-

Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Nor do I own 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional. If you've never heard it, head on over to youtube!

Note:Italicized, bold words are song lyrics. Flashback(s) are italicized only.

**--Stolen--**

_**We watched the season pull**_

_**up it's own stage**_

Life has a tendency to surprise you. Sesshomaru had known the female almost all of his life and never before had she seemed so... interesting.

_**And catch the last weekend**_

Never before had her crimson eyes sparkled as she laughed, the sound akin to wind chimes. Neither had her soft lips curled teasingly at the edges when she smiled... had they?

_**Of the last week**_

Her hair hadn't always been so brown--so silky--and she hadn't always smelt of jasmine and tea leaves. Then what? And when? When exactly had these changes occurred?

_**Before the gold and the glamor**_

_**have been replaced**_

_**Another sun soaked season...**_

_**Fades away**_

She wore the same floral pattern kimono, but how had he missed the way it hugged her feminine curves? Perhaps these things has always been there and he had been yet to recognize them.

Could it be?

_**You have stolen my... heart**_

Could the Lord of all demons be in love? With his silver tresses that reached the middle of his back, pale, flawless skin, and liquid amber eyes, he could have any female he desired. And yet he found he only wanted one female:the wind witch, Kagura. He shook his head at such foolishness- _Impossible. _He had been caught staring on occasion, but that was normal, right? He was a healthy male after all.

_**You have stolen my... heart**_

Yet, despite any protest he could have given, the day Kagura had said she was moving felt as though a hole had been ripped through his chest.

**_Invitation all in grand farewells_**

"I'm leaving." Her exact words. They hurt.

_**Crushed the best one**_

**_of the best ones_**

And he hadn't said a word, not even a goodbye. She had been packing yesterday, it would be too late to make this right. Sure enough, her apartment was empty. Dejected, the male headed out for a drink.

**_Clear liquor and cloudy eye_**

However, his feet had a mind of their own, leading him through the crowded New York street to one of his and Kagura's favorite haunts: a small circular that grew behind the public library.

In the spring they had planted flowers; lilacs, daisies and roses. Now, they were in full bloom giving the air a pleasent smell. At the garden's very heart stood a great oak that Sesshomaru couldn't reach his arms around. It's vast arms reached for the sky, providing shelter from the sun on those rare hot days.

**_Too early too say goodnight_**

The two Yokai would lie on the sun-dappled earth, Sesshomaru reading a book and Kagura filling him in on life in general.

Gazing up at the dense green foliage, the silver-haired Yokai let his mind wander back to their last visit...

_"C'mon, Sesshy, don't be like that!" Kagura had laughed rising and moving away as he swatted lazily at her._

_"Don't call me Sesshy," he had corrected, more out of habit than anything else, "I don't want to move."_

_The demoness had further away, spinning with her arms outstretched and her heart-shaped face to the sun._

_"But it's such a beautiful day!"_

**_You have stolen my... heart_**

Sesshomaru- the one known as the Ice Prince. Now look at him. An invisible hand had reached into his chest, squeezing his heart. A heart he wasn't suppose to possess, much less listen too. He was the Lord of Demons for Kami's sake!

A sigh escaped his lips as, once again, his mind wandered, conjuring a mental image of Kagura.

His Kagura.

**_You have stolen my... heart_**

Quiet.

When Kagura was around, this place was filled with her laughter and his silence. Now, it was just the latter and the male realized he was straining his ears, listening for that musical chime.

There was a soft padding sound to his rear- footsteps. The male half turned...

**_And from the ballroom floor_**

**_we are in celebration_**

"Kagura." His tone was distant, cold. It hid any underlying emotion just as he wanted it to.

But Kagura knew him too well to believe it. "I couldn't do it," her voice broke.

**_One good stretch _****_before _**

**_our hibernation_**

He crossed the distance between them easily, face carefully blank of any emotion. "You couldn't?" he prompted.

"I couldn't leave without seeing you again."

The admission surprised him (in a good way). He blinked as Kagura's face went from sad to thoughtful to apprehensive. What was she thinking?

"I just wish..." She trailed off, bloodred orbs meeting amber for a split second.

She was so close now, he could make out the red rims around her eyes. Had she been crying? The thought bothered Sesshomaru more than he cared to admit.

**_Our dreams assured and we all-_**

Kagura stood on tiptoe to kiss the Lord of Demons, expecting him to move away- to reject her in some way, but he didn't.

She had expected his lips to be as cold and ungiving as the rest of him, but they weren't. They were warm and firm against her own.

_**We'll sleep**_ _**well**_

His eyes were unreadable as she drew away. Gentle hands came up to the nape of her neck, claws sheathed(1).

_'If this is a dream don't wake me up',_Kagura thought.

**_Sleep well_**

Again, their lips met, ever so gently. Sesshomaru's grip slid down to her hips to shift her closer.

**_Sleep well_**

His tongue flicked at the seam of her mouth, begging for entry. Access granted. Their tongues slid against each other in a mock fight for dominance for a moment before the need for air broke them apart.

**_Sleep well_**

"Sesshomaru..."

**_Sleep well_**

He silenced her with his lips, "Shhh, don't say anything.

**_You have stolen..._**

Tears brimmed in Kagura'seyes, both from the uncharacteristic gentleness and he looming departure and Sesshomaru frowned slightly. The Kagura he knew was strong. The Kagura he knew was always smiling, eyes filled with mischevious laughter.

"What's wrong?"

**_You have stolen..._**

"This might be the last time I see you." The tears spilled, "Will you miss me?"

The Yokai wiped her tears away with a flick of his thumb, "Of course."

**_You have stolen my... Heart!_**

For a long moment, they simply enjoyed each others embrace. Then, the heat came.

**_Watch you spin around_**

**_in your highest heels_**

It started low in her belly, spiraling upward until her entire body was in flames.

Lust.

Lust was like a dragon clawing at her insides, demanding friction and Sesshomaru nodded, understanding what she wanted. He untied her obi(2) with an effortless tug and her kimono fell from her pale shoulders to reveal a plum coloured, lace bra and matching panties.

Again, his gaze met hers, clearly asking a question. In response, she reached around and unclasped her bra, baring herself to his gaze.

**_You are the best one_**

The growl that rippled out of the silver-haired male's throat was possesive and it made her already madly-beating heart flutter.

He kissed her lips, her neck, her collar bone, pausing only to return to her lips for a brief moment, fingers rolling a hardened nipple roughly. Kagura moaned low in her throat, fully enjoying the attention.

_**Of the best ones**_

Her skin was like silk beneath Sesshomaru's fingertips as her skimmed downwards. At the same time, his lips closed around the peaked tip of her other neglected breast.

Down the valley between her breasts, down her taut stomach to stroke the very top of her womanhood teasingly.

**_We all look like we..._**

When the red-eyed female begged him to slip his questing fingers lower, he obliged, sliding a single finger inside of her. He stayed very still as she bucked against the invading digit in an attemtp to recieve the friction the both so badly desired.

Kagura had no recollection of moving backwards, yet the rough bark of the oak tree bit into her shoulders as he, at last, began to thrust into her heated channel at a pace her hips could not match.

It wasn't long before reality was dissapating like a fine mist, taking with it any legible thought that could have possibly filled Kagura's mind at that moment. The heat in her stomach was building at an alarming rate, growing and growing until it exploded.

**_Feel!_**

As Kagura's slim frame shook with the force of her orgasm, Sesshomaru was quick to remove the troublesome pair of jeans that constricted his swelling erection, his shirt soon following.

Kagura had just floated back to Earth when he shifted her legs apart and allowed the very tip of his shaft to penetrate her. Very quickly, he sheathed himself, biting back a moan as her wet, warmth enveloped him.

It was as if a hand covered in a heated golve was palming him, squeezing to the point of almost-pain.

**_You have stolen my..._**

He allowed her to adjust a bit before pulling his hips back and thrusting deep, burying himself to the very hilt. He took up a wild, erratic tempo driving into Kagura again and again until she came again.

**_You have stolen my..._**

That's all it took for the male to come himself, his warm seed spilling into her. And in that moment, the ice-cold indifference was gone, replaced by a look so loving that a lump formed in Kagura's throat.

**_You have stolen my..._**

With a gentleness that Kagura didn't know was possible, Sesshomaru stroked the sweaty hair from her forhead and kissed it.

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"Aishiteru."

**_Heart!_**

**--Fin.--**

So, how was it? This took forever to finally complete, but I like it. Any comments or corrections/suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading!

(1) I personally like the idea of Yokai being able to sheath/unsheath their claws like cats O.o (2) Sash commonly used to scure kimonos and the like. (3) Aishiteru translates as 'I love you'(I didn't want to put a 3 there.)


End file.
